Ski Trip
by Mat49324
Summary: This is the 7th or 8th of my favorite season 2 episodes. You all are going to be in for a couple of real treats right off the bat. Read to find out. The episode I'm doing this time, is Ski Trip. Rated K for a couple of words I said.
1. The Bus Ride

(Here's the first chapter for my episode. This time, it's "Ski Trip", thanks to **Martin Seymus McFly**'s winning decision. Now, for the episode suggestions. This time, all of you reviewers including **SonicLover** and **The Time Traveler** are in for not one, but TWO real treats! First, I'm gonna put up 5 different episode selections this time so I can see what you all would decide on. Here they are: 1. Starstruck, 2. I Dude, 3. Mommies Dearest, 3. Green With N.V., 4. Toying Around, and 5. I Want My Mummy. I feel good about doing that because I wanna see how all you reviewers would react to that. And 2nd, after reading a review from **The Time Traveler**, I have decided to do 15 season 3 episodes with myself in it! Will they be good, bad, in-between, or neither? Now, on with the story.)

Copyright 2002 (original episode) 2005 (fanfic on episode)

A "man" was driving an ice-cream truck and listening to the radio. All of a sudden, there was a newsflash.

"We interrupt all programming for a special report," The radio announcer said.

While the speech went on for a few minutes, the "man" shut off the radio, snickered to himself and continued driving. (It was Dr. Gelee.)

**9:03 a.m. -- Road to Devil's Ski Lodge** (A/n: I made up the time.)

The girls and I were riding on a school bus to a ski resort with our class for the entire weekend. I was sitting right behind them. Sam was wearing her green and white jacket and sweatpants. Clover was wearing her pink jacket and sweatpants, Alex was wearing her purple and green sweatshirt and sweatpants, and I was wearing my Makita Suzuki jacket with Davi Millsaps' last name on the back and underneath it was a 188, and matching Makita Suzuki sweatpants. (A/n: Yes I can wear everything motocross like.)

"Okay, guys, to maximize the success of our class ski trip, let's make sure we have our prairies straight: meeting boys, flirting with boys, and kissing boys," Clover said, looking excited.

"Do you have ANYTHING else on your mind other than boys, Clover?" I asked in disbelief, but I knew that Sam wouldn't go out with another boy, excluding David. We were all looking at Clover in disbelief in fact.

"You know, Clover, there are a lot more things to do at ski resorts," Sam said to Clover.

"What Sam said," I improvised.

"Did you girls know this is actually my 2nd time I'm going to a ski resort? The first time was Christmas '99, at Big Bear in your native California, but the first time with my class."

"Are you serious, Mathew?" Sam said to me.

"Mm-hmm," I said back to Sam.

"Besides, like Sam said, there's a lot more things to do at ski resorts like pucks and snowboarding. Anyone wanna come with?" Alex said.

"Nah. Count me out. I'm on a mission to take some cool photos with my new digi-cam," Sam answered.

"Can I tag along, Sammy?" I asked.

"Because I originally was gonna learn how to ride a snowmobile from a friend of mines, but he's unfortunately at a race as we speak."

Sam thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, why not. You prove to be a pretty quiet kind of guy."

"Thanks," I said back to Sam as we hit each other's fists gently.

"What about you, Clover?" Alex offered.

"No thanks; I'm on a mission to snag the hottest guy at the resort," Clover answered.

"That's easy, the hottest guy on the PLANET is right next to us," Alex said, pointing at David.

David was looking out the window and listening to a CD player he brought along.

"Hey, David. What'cha listening to?" Clover asked.

David couldn't hear Clover. He was too busy getting lost in his music.

"Whatever," Clover said under her breath.

"Once I have my new outfit on, he'll notice me for sure."

She reached into her jacket pocket right below the left side of her chest and took out some pink goggles.

"Check out these rad goggles,"

The 4 of us began to walk towards an unaware David.

"Oh, this should be good," I whispered to Sam.

"I know," Sam said.

"Hey, David," Clover was about to say until Mandy's friends toppled Alex and Clover over.

"The only guy you'll snag with those lame goggles is Arnold; Besides, he wears a pair just like them in Chems lab," Mandy said and began to snicker.

"Talking smack just like usual, are ya, Mandy," I said in sarcasm.

"You know who you remind me of? Mike Alessi, the guy who in 2004, in his first race at Millville in the 250cc class, said, 'I'm gonna win it all, and I'm gonna get it my way,', and whaddya know, he didn't. That's talking smack, and that's exactly what you're doing. Should I call you 'Mandy Alessi' from now on, Mandy Alessi?"

Sam was snickering in the process, and everyone was laughing at Mandy, except David and Arnold because Arnold had headphones on connected to his laptop computer.

"Don't feel bad, Clover," Mandy said, shrugging off what I had said to her.

"We all can't have one-of-a-kind ski outfits,"

"One-of-a-kind? The red ski outfit is identical to my spy outfit," Clover said under her breath.

**10:12 a.m. -- Mountain Chalet**

We reached the mountain chalet in an hour or so, and we began to get off the bus. Clover looked over to her right and noticed a pro snowboarder named Todd and he was busting his moves over the jumps. Clover was going head over heals, AGAIN.

"Wow! Move over, David. I found my hottie," Clover said to herself as hearts formed in her eyes.

"Here we go again, girls," I said to Alex and Sam.

"Absolutely," Sam and Alex said agreeing with me.

Todd was signing himself up for the ski jump competition.

"Yeah, my jumps are rad! Fakies, eggplants, big twists, I do it all. Downhill race is all mine. Gonna waste the competition,"

"Now there's a real smack talker," I whispered to the girls.

"Yep. Mathew's right. And you could so beat him, Alex," Sam said.

"Definitely," I said, agreeing with Sam.

"You two think?" Alex said.

"We know," Sam answered in total confidence.

"Besides, he's just a real smack talker like when I mentioned about Mike Alessi on the bus ride here," I added.

Meanwhile, Clover was running towards Todd.

"Snowboarding is so much cooler than skiing. You can tell by the outfits. Can you teach me how?"

"Alright," Todd said, feeling too confident in himself.

"Todd," Mandy said, calling him over.

"Want a cup of my hot mochachino whipped supreme?"

"Alright," Todd said and walked off with Mandy.

"Did I mention I snowboard and surf?" Mandy added.

Clover was really ticked off at seeing that.

"You okay, Clover?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine! This ski buddy doesn't give up without a fight," Clover answered and stormed off, causing some fire to burn and we got burned all over our bodies (Sam, Alex, and me.)

"It's gonna be one of those weekends, isn't it?" Alex said.

"But why this one?" I said in disgrace.

We began to walk into the hallways to our room for the weekend.

"Okay, after that bus ride with Mandy, I can't wait to just kick it," Clover said to us.

"I can't wait to take a short snooze before I go out into that wild side with Sam," I said.

"Obviously you can't wait until you and I hit it, are you, Mathew?" Sam assumed.

"Yep," I said.

"Yeah, absolutely, and it'll be nice to get some peace and quiet before we hit the slopes," Alex added.

Clover inserted the card into the slot and opened up the door. When we walked in, we saw, none other than Mandy! Clover, and Mandy screamed.

"NO WAY!" We all screamed.

"You have got to be kidding! I specifically asked for a single suite," Mandy screamed.

"Please tell me this totally isn't happening!" Clover said in disgrace. Sam, Alex and I were both dumbfounded. Our mouths were still struck open, but I was about ready to fall over.

Clover took out her compowder and called Jerry, who was reading the paper.

"Girls, Mathew, calm down," Jerry said to us.

"Calm down? How in the living damn are we gonna calm down when we're sharing a room with our greatest enemy!" I screamed in disbelief.

"Mathew's right, Jerry. You're our only hope of us escaping Mandy!" Clover whined.

"I'm sorry you 4, but high school rivalries do not fall under my concern," Jerry said.

"But Mandy's more of a menace than any other villain we've faced," Alex said.

"Can't you scrape together a mission?" Sam asked.

"A cat up a tree? Anything?" Clover added.

"And we don't give a damn what?" I added.

"The world doesn't need saving today. So, the best suggestion I can offer is for you 4 to relax and enjoy your mission free weekend," Jerry said and he hung up.

We all looked at each other in disbelief.

"Sometimes I feel like I wanna just deck (or punch) you, Jerry," I said after we all hung up on each other.

Meanwhile Mandy was making the rules to us.

"F.Y.I. you 4, I'll be taking this bed. You 4 can share the other one," Mandy said to us.

"Okay, newsflash, Mandy: none of us wanted to share sheets with you anyway," Clover said to her.

"So, what happened to Todd? Did you run out of hot chocolate or did he just run?"

"Puh-lease! Todd wanted to get a few more runs in before the race. We're hooking up together after the race," Mandy answered.

She began to walk by our stuff.

"What's this?" Mandy asked as she picked up Sam's camera.

"My camera, and you can stop pawing at any time, you're gonna--"

But Sam couldn't finish her sentence because Mandy lost grip on her camera and dropped it on the floor.

"Drop it," Sam said, finishing her sentence.

"Oops," Mandy said to Sam, apologizing.

All of a sudden, Mandy's butt accidentally knocked Alex's snowboard and knocked it down to the floor.

"My snowboard!" Alex cried.

"Watch it, klutz!" I said.

"And what's this supposed to be?" Mandy said picking up my small MP3 Player.

"That's my MP3 player. And if you were smart you'd put it down because I've already dropped it once by accident and I don't want--"

Just like Sam's camera, Mandy dropped my MP3 Player on the carpet.

"It to happen again," I said finishing my sentence.

Mandy's clumsiness continued as her butt bumped the table and spilled her hot chocolate on Clover's jacket.

"My outfit!" Clover screamed.

"Whoops," Mandy said.

She looked at her hand.

"Oh! Ohhh! That's just great! I chipped a nail on your junk!"

"Okay, let's get out of here, now!" Sam said steamed.

"Absolutely, and get away from this idiotic klutz!" I added.

We stomped out of the room, leaving Mandy all alone.

**12:36 p.m. -- Ice Rink Field**

Meanwhile, Todd was playing some ice hockey with some friends and Clover was watching from the sidelines.

"Operation: Snag Todd, take 2," Clover said to herself.

Meanwhile, Todd had scored another goal firing the puck with his stick into the goal, right past the goalie. Clover skated over to him.

"Man, snowboarding, hockey, skating, is there anything you can't do?" Clover asked.

"Yeah, lose," Todd answered.

"Well, I'm a pretty good skater myself," Clover said to Todd.

She started to twirl around gracefully like a ballerina on ice, until she jumped while still twirling, and fell down. Clover landed on her back. Todd skated over to see if she was okay.

"Ouch, that so hurt," Clover said as Todd picked up her right arm.

"Oh, Todd?" Mandy said, calling him over and being very competitive with Clover.

"Could you help me? These laces are so tricky; Is it right over left or left over right?"

Todd skated over to Mandy, leaving Clover laying on the ground.

"Is this a cool joke?" Clover asked herself.

Just when she was about to stand up, the ice was starting to break into a circle around her. When it was fully made into a circle, she fell into the cold, icy water.

"Help me somebody! Anybody!" Clover screamed, but nobody heard her.

"Never mind, I'm fine."

She climbed out of the water, but quickly realized something.

"Since when does ice break in a perfect circle? Someone did this on purpose,"

Clover groaned as she looked at her outfit, which was totally soaked.

"Skate much, Clover?" Mandy asked sarcastically.

Clover started steaming up inside of herself.

**1:02 p.m. -- Devil's Peak Cablecar**

Meanwhile, in another part of the ski resort, Sam, David and I were riding in a cablecar with a whole lot of other people, and holding skis. I was standing right next to Sam, who was standing right next to David.

"So, David, this resort is pretty cool, huh?" Sam asked David as she started blushing. I didn't really mind her doing that.

"Yeah, but to build it they probably had to cut down some old forests, which in turn, probably left a lot of endangered species homeless," David said coldly.

"Ouch," I said to myself, and to Sam.

"Definitely," Sam whispered back to me.

Sam could feel David's pain, but she quickly shrugged it off.

"The view's pretty romantic, if you have a guy to share it with like how I'm with Mathew," Sam said to David.

"So I noticed," David said to her.

When the cablecar slowed to a stop, everyone started getting off.

"Don't give up, Sam. I'll keep my eyes open for you and Mathew," David said and got off the cablecar.

Sam was frustrated, but I put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She groaned.

"Crash and burn! Next year, I'm taking Flirting 101; I am so not good at this!"

Just when she was about ready to get off as was me, the cablecar door closed with the two of us inside.

"Hey wait!" Sam screamed.

"What's the big idea!" I said in surprisement.

It looked like the cablecar was getting a little faster.

"Um, Sam. Is it me or is this thing getting faster?" I said to Sam.

"I think you're right, Mathew," Sam said back to me.

All of a sudden, the cablecar wire snapped and Sam and me fell down and landed on a cliff next to a 35 foot drop below.

End of chapter.

(Well, what do you all think? Liked this chapter? What do you think about the two treats I mentioned before I started this? Do you all like it? Let me know in your reviews to me and give me your suggestions for my next episode, but I really hope to do "I Dude" and/or "I Want My Mummy" soon. Those two are also my all time favorite episodes, including this one. See you all later and leave me your suggestions for my next season 2 episode. Take care all of you.)


	2. Cases of Mistake and Identity

(Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I spent pretty much all of last week cleaning my house and my room. I finally found some time to do this chapter. Thanks to **SonicLover**, **The Time Traveler**, **luigifan2234**, **capm**, and **Martin Seamus McFly** for reviewing. I have decided to change one of my episodes; They are now: 1. Starstruck, 2. I Dude, 3. Mommies Dearest, 4. Boy Bands Will Be Boy Bands, 5. Toying Around, and 6. I Want My Mummy. Now for review replies.)

**SonicLover**: Thanks for the review. I already saw you did "Green With NV". And thanks for realizing my mistake. I had planned to do 5, but instead I must have done 6 and didn't know it. I'll go back and fix it in a little while. Hopefully you will get home soon and post the next chapter. What did you think of it? Let me know soon.

**The Time Traveler**: Sorry to say this, but **SonicLover** already started "Green With NV"; So, your suggestion of "Mommies Dearest" is taken. I'm glad you liked the treat. Hope you like this chapter.

**luigifan2234**: Thanks for the suggestion, but yours will have to be a different one because **SonicLover** already started on that episode. And BTW, she didn't SAY that she was flirting with David. And I realy understand what you said about if your girlfriend flirted with another guy that you would break up with her.

**capm**: I actually had an idea of putting myself in the girls' room. Normally when I go on a family vacation, I always end up sleeping on the floor at the hotel room. So, I thought I might make it something like that. It's great to finally hear from you once again. I think it's been over 7 or 8 months that I haven't gotten a review from you. Good to finally hear from you again. So, of the 6 episodes mentioned above, what would you suggest for an episode.

**Martin Seamus McFly**: Thanks for the suggestion, but **SonicLover** already started on "Green with N.V."; Could you pick another episode? I've gotten a different episode up in place of "Green with N.V." And like I said with **luigifan2234**, she didn't SAY that she was flirting with David, but I totally agree with you on what you said. I didn't really take it as hard as you thought; I kind of THOUGHT you or **luigifan2234** might say something like that.

Copyright 2002 (original episode) 2005 (fanfic)

Sam and I were still hanging in peril inside the cablecar. Sam and I looked outside the window at the 35 foot drop that stood below us, and the cablecar started leaning forward.

"Okay, if we don't get out of here fast, we're gonna become angels in heaven!" I said in shock.

"We're okay! We're okay! We're okay!" Sam kept saying to herself, but the cablecar started inching forward again; Enough for it to plunge downward, putting us in real peril. But before we would become ancient history, Sam opened up the door and we dove out. All that fell was the cablecar. It landed in a real heap of fire.

"Wow! Talk about a photo finish," I said.

Sam and I were both breathing in relief.

"How do you suppose that happened, Sam?" I asked.

"I don't know, but when I said 'crash and burn' I didn't mean literally," Sam answered.

"Now I know what you meant by 'crash and burn'," I said.

While I was brushing myself off, Sam was using her digital camera to take a picture of the wrecked up cablecar. Suddenly, a piece of the cable fell in front of us. Sam grabbed it and we took a look at it.

"That cable didn't snap, it was cut," Sam said as she looked up.

"Question is, who?" I said.

"I think I have a pretty good idea who," Sam said to me as we both hiked up back to the top of the mountain chalet.

Back at the top, a huge crowd was gathered around the cablecar ride. Mandy and her two friends were at the back. Sam and I finished our hike up to the top. When we got there, I fell to the snow because I was exhausted from all that climbing and running with Sam.

"Way to go, you two!" Mandy said to us.

"Nice job destroying the lift for everyone else."

"It wasn't the two of us," Sam said to them.

"For sure, Mandy! If you must know, Sam and I spent about an hour and a half getting back up from the hill, all the way to here, and I feel so exhausted; Probably more exhausted than Josh Grant and Josh Hansen in their huge battle at the '05 Daytona 125cc main combined," I added.

"Mathew's right; Somebody deliberately cut that cable," Sam replied.

"And I would bet my allowance it was you!"

She was pointing her finger at Mandy, but she didn't believe her story.

"Take your conspiracy theory to the police; They could use a good laugh," Mandy sneered.

Sam was steamed inside, but she knew it happened to the two of us as Mandy and her two lackeys laughed as they all walked away.

"If I wasn't so tired, Mandy, I would go over and slap you upside your head," I said as we both went to meet up with Clover.

Meanwhile, Alex was out snowboarding in another section of the ski resort. She was having so much fun until she could feel her snowboard veering into Mandy and her lackeys, who were all on skis. They fell over into the soft snow.

"Watch it, klutz!" Mandy screamed at Alex.

"I'm trying, but I can't control my board!" Alex called out to Mandy.

She could see herself closing into a tree. Thinking fast, Alex leapt onto a tree branch. Her snowboard was ripped from her feet as it flew into the tree and broke in half. Just then, the tree branch that Alex was hanging on, cracked, and she fell down into the snow. Mandy and her friends skied over to Alex.

"Nice moves, Alex," One of Mandy's friends said.

"Yeah, too bad that tree got in your way," Mandy's other lackey said. They all skied away from Alex.

Meanwhile, she was just getting to her feet.

"Mandy," Alex said, despising Mandy of what happened to her.

**2:47 p.m. -- Cross Country Trail**

Meanwhile, in a section of a trail, Sam, Clover, and I were discussing on what happened to all of us.

"I mean, how often does ice break in a perfect circle?" Clover asked.

"About as often as a cable gets deliberately cut," Sam added.

"Or a board gets completely shredded," Alex added as she came walking towards us.

"One minute, I'm heading towards a jump, the next minute, my board has a mind of its own. And guess who was right there,"

"Oh, let us guess: her name starts with an M, and ends in a Y (why) in the world is she being so mean to us and our roommate?" Clover and I said.

"Bingo," Alex said to us.

All of a sudden, Sam's compowder rang. It was Jerry.

"Spies?"

"Jerry, please tell us you've found a way to get us out of here. Mandy's totally taken trouble to an all new level," Clover complained.

"Yeah! All 4 of us have had moments of death today," I added.

"Sorry, Clover and Mathew. I have bad news: Our former arch-nemesis, Dr. Gelee has broken out of prison," Jerry told us.

"That guy whom the 3 of us stopped from freezing over the world?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and he may be coming after you for revenge," Jerry added.

"What about me, Jerr?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about Mathew; He's the new addition we had on the team," Alex said.

"He probably might want to go after you too, Mathew," Jerry assumed.

"Wait a minute," Sam wondered.

"Maybe that wasn't Mandy doing us in, maybe it was Dr. Gelee."

"Which means we should leave the resort immediately!" Clover said. We all looked at her in amusement.

"We can pack really quickly,"

"What a real chicken," I said to myself.

"What it means, Clover, is that you 4 need to be careful. Gelee is very dangerous, even deadly," Jerry pointed out.

"No kidding; Last time, he captured me, he forced me into a chess game. I almost died of boredom," Clover said.

"If that were me, I'd almost die of losing," I said.

"A villain that's chess-crazy; Yawn,"

"Keep an eye out for your gadgets. I'm sending them via air drop. And remember, keep your spying discreet from your classmates. No one can ever know," Jerry warned us.

"Good luck, spies."

Jerry hung up. Just a few seconds after that, our gadgets came floating down to us from parachutes.

"He's quick, that Jerr," Clover said.

"Man, that Jerry is faster than the postal service," I complimented.

"So, I guess we all owe Mandy an apology," Alex said

"Yep," I agreed.

Sam and Clover both rode their snowboards back to the mountain chalet. I decided to ride with Sam to save myself from exhaustion, and not lose sight of them.

**3:30 p.m. -- Mountain Chalet**

Back at the mountain chalet, Mandy was hanging out with Todd in the lobby when we walked in.

"Mandy? We came to apologize," Sam said.

"Yeah, we thought you were to blame for our accidents," Alex added.

Mandy didn't believe them. She scoffed.

"Come on, Todd. Let's go before these posers blame me for their bad hair days too,"

Mandy grabbed Todd's arm and went to another section of the chalet.

"What a cold-blodded jerk," I said.

"Yeah, kind and gracious as usual," Clover agreed.

Outside at the view, Mandy was standing with her elbows on the railing and her chin in her hands.

"So, Todd, on a scale of 1-10, how kissable do you think I am?" Mandy asked Todd, who was right beside her on her right.

He was pretty speechless as he couldnt's ay a word to answer Mandy's question.

"Well I think you're a 10; Let's kiss," Mandy said to Todd.

"Alright," Todd said, agreeing as he puckered up his lips. Suddenly, Mandy realized how much she loved to make Clover jealous.

"Let's do it in front of the window; I wanna watch Clover's head do a complete 360,"

As Mandy pulled Todd in front of the window for Clover to have a bird's eye view, Mandy puckered up her lips and closed her eyes. But instead of feeling the lips of Todd, she felt the palm of somebody. She was baffled by that. She opened her eyes to find Dr. Gelee and his palm covering her mouth.

"Don't speak. Save the romance for later, Clover," Gelee hissed.

Todd was found fallen on the ground with his face buried in a small heap of snow. Mandy screamed as Dr. Gelee took her away on his snowmobile. Todd on the other hand was pretty much speechless.

"I can't believe it; a-a-a totally freak; I-I-I-I gotta get back,"

Todd raced back to our room. David decided to pay a visit to our room. Clover was playing her video game, Sam was reading with David, and Alex was polishing her snowboard; I on the other hand was taking a snooze (or nap or whatever you wanna call it.)

"That-that girl, Mandy, has just been kidnapped!" Todd said to us.

"Sweet!" I screamed while the girls cheered. David on the other hand was baffled.

"But who would wanna steal Mandy?" David asked.

"Some hot, frozen creepy guy!" Todd answered.

"It's Gelee. For sure," Sam said to us.

"And he's got Mandy," Alex added.

"Yeah, are we convinced this is a bad thing?" Clover asked us.

**5:48 p.m. -- Dr. Gelee's Hideout**

Deep in the forest, was a small cottage that Gelee used as his hideout. Him and Mandy were playing chess.

"Checkmate!" Dr. Gelee said and laughed evilly.

"Settle down, it wasn't THAT exciting," Mandy scoffed.

"This is even a stupid game; I wonder if YOU like it,"

"Silence," Gelee hissed.

Mandy was startled.

"I've waited a long time for this rematch, Clover," Gelee continued.

"CLOVER!" Mandy screamed.

"That is the nastiest thing anyone has ever called me! I am not Clover you polar freak! I am Mandy!"

Gelee was dumbfounded. He did not realize Clover's hair color from the last time they met. He had kidnapped Mandy by mistake, mistaking her for Clover.

"But the red outfit! I thought that--" Gelee started to say before Mandy spoke up once again.

"Well, think again, and try not to strain your brain."

Gelee was still speechless about this happening.

"Now, what is this thing called again?" Mandy asked holding up a chess piece.

"That is a pawn, my dear; Something you have just become,"

Gelee started to cackle evilly and Mandy was petrified. She was about to become history.

End of chapter.

(Well, at least I updated. Now, give me your thoughts, and I'll be sure to speed it up with my room. We're remodeling the house, but once I'm a senior in high school, you'll be seeing updates come up more frequently because I'm done with my homework way before 7 p.m. -- which is when I get home, and also my dinner, which I have around 4 p.m. or 6 p.m. I'll get to chapter 3 when I can.)


	3. Saving Mandy

(Here's chapter 3. Sorry if it seems like a long wait. I was caught up in summer reading, and a little more of cleaning my room. But I found some time to update. Thanks to **SonicLover**, **The Time Traveler**, **Sokai**, **princess sparx**, **SimmyC**, **godricshollow**, and **S.P.D. Gold Ranger** for reviewing my stories, including this one. Now, for those review replies.)

**SonicLover**: Uhhhh, it was, but I redid it because I like that line.

**The Time Traveler**: At least you reviewed. I'm glad to get one from you.

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger**: In my "Will the Real Sam Please Step Forward," I know that, but did you think it was actually her, because it was really a clone of her. And BTW, I'd love to use your characters in my very next story. But I need you to tell me their personalities because I can't do a story if I don't know your characters personalities. In other words, tell me all about them.

**SimmyC**: Gee, thanks, I guess. Especially for the episode suggestion. I've always wanted to meet Sam's mom because I have the perfect idea of what I'm going to write when I get to meet her mom. And I'm glad to hear you're going to update your "Crack of the Whip" story soon. Hopefully REALLY soon. Where have you been all this time? Just curious.

**Sokai**: You're right. Ever since I first watched it 2 years ago over the summer, I've loved it. And which of the 6 episodes in the last chapter would you like to see me in? And my pleasure for joining your C2 Community Staff.

**godricshollow**: Are you serious? Tell me more about him.

Copyright 2005 (fanfic) 2002 (episode)

We came outside of the chalet to save Mandy. But before we could even get started on our quest, we were already interrupted by a rumbling sound.

"What's that sound?" Alex asked.

It was a huge snowball and it was approaching us fast.

"If this thing catches us, we're dead!" I screamed.

We screamed as it closed in on us. We got a lucky break as the snowball broke in half, with a tape recorder buried in one of the halves of the snowball. Clover picked up the tape recorder and played it. It was Mandy's voice.

"Sam, Alex, Clover, Mathew, it's Mandy. This Gelee guys says I'm history if you 4 freaks don't save me; I would cry, but it's so cold my tears would freeze, and besides, I don't really wanna run my mascara. Help me, please,"

"I think it's a setup; Gelee _wants_ us to find Mandy," Sam said.

"In exchange for stopping his plans to freeze the world?" I asked.

"Yep," Sam answered.

"And what Gelee wants is of utmost importance to us," Clover added.

"Why?"

"Look, I know Mandy isn't our favorite person, but, she doesn't deserve what Gelee has in store for her," Sam pointed out.

"That's a good point," I said.

"Besides, um, think of it this way, if we save Mandy, she'll owe us, big time," She finished.

"Like your thinking there, girlfriend," I said, pointing my finger at Sam.

"Okay, so, how do we find them?" Alex asked excited.

"Well... we can trace Mandy's yapping by our ultra-sensitive-earring communicators and Mathew's watch communicator," Clover suggested.

"Good idea," Sam said.

"We'll get the best reception at the top of the mountain. Come on, girls, and guy, we got a villain to catch."

"Yeah, and another one to save," Clover said.

We took to the mountain to try to trace Mandy's yapping mouth.

Meanwhile, back at Gelee's hideout, Mandy was freezing to death.

"No way, I am not playing anymore chess," Mandy said, petrified. Parts of her hair was covered in frozen ice, and so were her arms.

"As my hostage you are in no position to refuse; Besides it's rude," Gelee warned. (A/n: I always thought it wasn't rude to refuse something as a hostage. Is that true?)

"Well, excuse me, but getting kidnapped was not on my to-do list today; Besides you're not even good at this game," Mandy complained.

Gelee was outraged.

"You will play chess, and you will like it,"

"Read my chapped lips!" Mandy screamed, knocking over the table.

"NO!"

The girls were listening to their ultra sensitive earring communicators and I was listening to my watch communicator. Mandy's yapping was so loud, it hurt Clover's ear.

"That voice! My ears! My ears! Don't these things have a mute button?"

"It sounds like Mandy's mouth, is exactly due south," Alex assumed.

"Question is, where south?" I said.

Sam used her digital camera to answer my question. She used the zoom in button to find Gelee's hideout: a small cottage in the middle of a forest.

"Great work guys. There's Gelee's lair! Right on the other side of this mountain. Now come on, it's almost dark," She said to us.

"Our all weather fleece ultra lights will get us there in a jiff," Alex said, pulling out her boots or A.W.F.U.L. boots if you want to call it; Jerry gave me some snowshoes identical to the girls' boots.

We began to snowboard our ways down to the front door of Gelee's lair.

"Man, I've never snowboarded in my life, and this is a first, and I can't believe I'm actually keeping up with you girls," I said while we moved down to the bottom of the hill.

We reached the front door of Gelee's lair. We walked in to find Mandy tied in a chair. Mandy was happy to see all of us, except Clover of course.

"Wait," Sam said to her.

"Hurry up!" Mandy said to us kicking her feet. We were about to untie her, until we felt stuck.

"What!" I said in surprise.

We fell for one of Gelee's tricks. Our feet were stuck in quick drying ice. We tried various things to get ourselves free. Sam tried pulling out her left foot, Clover tried moving her body, Alex tried moving her body as well, but I on the other hand was trying to _jump_ my way out of the quick drying ice. No matter how hard we tried, our feet were still stuck to the ice like quick drying glue. Gelee casually entered the room we were in.

"Ahh, so nice to see you 3 again."

Gelee was shocked to see me with them.

"4? Since when did you get another member?" Gelee said.

"Oh, never mind."

"Wait wait wait... Again? You know this guy?" Mandy asked the girls.

"Barely," Clover said.

"You're still not obcessing on that lame freeze the world plan are you?"

"Indeed I am," Gelee responded evilly.

"Sheesh you should just drop it dude," I said.

"Never, now before I must go, there is something important I must get."

"A less pathetic social life?" Clover guessed.

"REVENGE!" Gelee seethed.

"Uh, Doc Gelee, remember how you wanted an ice queen? How 'bout letting us go, and we'll give you Mandy," Clover offered.

"CLOVER!" Sam, Alex, Mandy and I said to her.

"There is no way we're leaving her with him; She's suffered too much torture. Let's get her outta here," I added.

"Not having you as my hostage will give up part of my revenge plan," Gelee seethed again.

"With the push of this button, all of the snowmakers above will explode, causing an avalanche,"

"We are so flattened," Alex said shivering.

To make matters worse, Gelee waltzed by us and snagged our backpacks.

"What gives!" I yelled as he snatched mines.

"You won't be needing these,"

He started walking towards the door.

"I bid you all adieu." Gelee said and walked away.

"Oh man, now we're in deep jeopardy right now and I mean it for sure. If this avalanche sucks us up we're headed for that W.O.O.H.P. Organization in Heaven!" I said. But I suddenly realized something, which I decided to keep secret until I felt the time was right.

"Okay, Clover, how long ago did you date that loser? And how did you end it? Because he seriously needs closure!" Mandy wondered as Sam, Alex and I started snickering to each other.

"Bye bye, spies," Gelee said as he pressed the button on his remote control and all the snowmakers above the small cottage he was in exploded, causing that avalanche. Mandy started getting really frisky.

"This is it! We're history! Aaahh! Aahh!"

Clover whipped her hand and slapped Mandy on her cheek.

"Owww! That hurt!" Mandy said.

"Clover," Sam said.

"Stop being a total dummy," I added.

"What? It was just to calm her down," Clover whined.

"Is that so wrong?"

"No, but primping in a crisis is," Alex said.

"Hello, who's primping? I pocketed my laser lipstick before Gelee bolted with our backpacks," Clover said as she reached into her pocket and pulled it out.

"And it's a good thing I pre-planned on this mission," I added.

"Whaddya mean?" Sam asked.

"This,"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out an extra backpack of gadgets.

"Good thing I always keep a spare set of gadgets just in case," I said.

"Yeah, good thing," Alex replied.

The avalanche was getting stronger and rumbling more louder. Clover melted the ropes on Mandy's wrists, while I melted the ice that linked Sam's feet, Alex's feet, and my own feet while Clover got her own feet. We all ran like frightened chickens out of the lair as the avalanche totaled Gelee's lair, but we were left unharmed.

End of chapter.

(I'll update whenever I can. If I'm lucky, I might get to it tomorrow, or this weekend. For now, leave as much reviews as you can, and be sure that they're good.)


	4. Stopping Gelee

(Here's the 4th and final chapter of "Ski Trip". Thanks to **SonicLover**, **The Time Traveler**, **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**, **SimmyC**, **tamagotchi**, and **The Review Guy** for reviewing. Hopefully you guys like this story. And, so far, from the way it seems, my next episode might be "Mommies Dearest". There is one person, whom is **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**, who voted for "I Dude". If somebody suggests "I Dude" one more time, we'll have a tie in voting, but the winner would be "Mommies Dearest" anyway because that comes earliest in the 2nd season; If 2 somebodies suggest that episode, that would be the next episode I do. For now, the replies.)

**SonicLover**: That's sad to hear. What day will you be back?

**The Time Traveler**: Thanks, dude. Really appreciate it.

**S.P.D. Gold Ranger**: Thanks. Glad you accepted to do a joint story with me while **SonicLover** is out of town.

**SimmyC**: You weren't very critical. How did I fit another backpack of gadgets inside my pocket? I stick 1/2 of it in my back pocket, but I cover the other half with the back of my jacket. Hopefully you update "Crack of the Whip" very soon.

**tamagotchi**: Maybe, but I highly doubt it.

**The Review Guy**: Ramsey and Jesseman are motocross riders. Sobe is a sponsor for Team Suzuki Motocross racing. Sorry, I watch a lot of dirt bike racing. I couldn't stand your review, so I just left it alone. It's my story so you don't have to go so up tight about certain things. Let me do my thing, and you can do your thing.

Copyright 2005 (fanfic) 2002 (original episode)

We were all hanging from a tree. Sam and Clover were hanging from a branch, Alex was hanging from the trunk, Mandy was hanging from Clover's waist, and I was hanging from Sam's torso. Sam, Clover, Alex and I were calm while the avalanche passed by us, but Mandy was shaken with fear.

"This whole thing is entirely my fault," Mandy said in her fear.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible. If I ever get out of this alive, I'll never call you another name,"

_Thank you_, I thought to myself.

"Thanks," Sam said in relief.

"Or make fun of your clothes," Mandy added.

"What's wrong with our clothes?" Alex asked.

"And what about me?" I added.

"Or steal your boyfriends," Mandy added one more time.

"And how can I make fun of your clothes, Mathew; You wear the same thing to school everyday."

"Thank you," I said.

"Okay, now you're speakin' my language; It's a deal," Clover said, starting to team up with Mandy.

As all of us let go from the tree, all of us landed on our feet, but Mandy landed on her butt in the snow.

"Alex, you take care of Mandy; Clover, Mathew and I will go after Gelee," Sam ordered.

Alex and Mandy were running in the race with Todd, but they were way behind. Mandy was hanging on Alex's upper back.

"Wow, where did you get these rad boots?" Mandy asked Alex.

"From W.O.-- uh, Switzer-land; They're the next trend in winterwear," Alex answered.

Mandy screamed as Alex started going a little faster.

"Waaahhhhhh! Black and blue are not my best colors. Can't we slow down?"

"Not if we wanna win this race," Alex responded.

"What race?" Mandy asked.

"Hold on tight, girlfriend," Alex said.

The dynamic duo started inching closer to Todd, who was way out in front.

**8:30 p.m. -- Champion's Run**

Todd was enjoying a nice 4 second lead over Mandy and Alex, who were starting to catch up. Mandy screamed when they were inching up on Todd. Her and Alex had closed the gap up to just under a second.

"Give it up, girls. No one beats Todd," Todd said to them.

"That's weird," Mandy said.

"Did he just refer to himself in the 3rd person?"

"Yeah, and that's exactly where he's gonna finish in this race; Behind the two of us," Alex pointed out.

Nearing down the home stretch of the race, only one more ski jump stood in between the finish line. Todd hit it first, then Mandy and Alex. All of a sudden, Todd lost the lead to the girls, which caused him to lose his focus. As a result, instead of landing on his board, he landed on his head as he fell into the snow. Mandy and Alex had took the lead and took the checkered flag. They had won the race. Alex and Mandy received a standing ovation from

Meanwhile, Clover, Sam and I were snowboarding our way to stop Gelee, who was right in front of us on a snowmobile.

"Your escape was a lucky break," Gelee sneered at us.

"You 3 are still no match for me."

"You might wanna rethink that, dude. Rethink it to talkin' smack, Gelee," I said.

Gelee continued driving the snowmobile until he stopped at a chasm.

"We've got you cornered," Sam said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Gelee sneered again, taking out one of the girls' laser lipsticks and melted some of the snow, then drove off.

"He's using our gadgets against us!" Sam said.

"We better get used to this," I said to the girls, but it was too late.

We had nowhere to go but the rocky road and we fell down the chasm. Just when it looked like curtains for us, Jerry caught us, courtesy of him flying the W.O.O.H.P. jet. (A/n: A side note: All that was in that backpack I stored in my pocket in the last chapter was all small gadgets.)

"Nice catch, Jerr," Clover commented.

"For sure; 6 points, Jerry," I improvised.

"Yes, I wish I could say the same for you," Jerry said to us, looking disappointed.

"Well, we're trying, but--" Sam said until I cut her off.

"But Gelee took our backpacks and we've been having trouble since," I said.

"If at first you don't succeed, you 3, try try again," Jerry said to us, giving us 3 extra packs of the same gadgets to us. Then, he ejected us out of the jet.

Meanwhile, back at the winner's circle, Alex and Mandy just received their gold trophy for winning the race. A minute later, Alex saw us.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"Gelee got away. We lost him," Sam said.

"But I've got a feeling he's close by," I said.

In the meantime, Mandy was eyeing the trophy.

"This trophy looks cheesy? Do you think it's gold? I mean it could be bronze painted gold.

Sam looked at the reflection off the glass. Gelee stood on his snowmobile holding one of the girls' laser lipsticks and firing it at us.

"Clover, Alex, Mathew!"

But it was too late. Gelee fired the laser lipstick at us, but we got another lucky break; Instead of hitting one of us, it reflected off the glass of the trophy and fired at the mountain. An avalanche started and pummeled Gelee. We all looked over at it.

"Sweet!" I said clenching my fists together like I had won a race or something when I saw the avalanche smother Gelee.

"Am I dreaming or did Mandy just save us?" Clover asked in surprise.

**9:50 p.m. -- Super Soaker Sauna**

Back at the chalet, we were in the sauna having our baths. Mandy was telling her two lackeys all about what happened.

"Oh totally. Alex totally outboarded that inconceived Todd," Mandy said

Meanwhile, we were also getting ready for a dip. The girls were wearing their bathing suits and I was wearing my Mach 1 Yamaha T-shirt with Heath Voss' last name on the back and underneath it was a 13, and some black and blue shorts.

"Wow, look you guys," Sam said to us, holding her digital camera.

"What is it, Sam?" I asked after I took out a bottle of water I packed along in a lunch bag with an ice pack inside to keep it cool.

"My camera must have been on while we were chasing Gelee and the avalanche. I got some steller shots after all,"

"Sammy, that's awesome," Alex commented.

"That's great," I said excited for her. I even gave her a pat on her shoulders.

"Everything worked out perfectly. And now we're all gonna be B.F.F.'s," Mandy also said to her two friends.

"Best Friends Forever?" Mandy's two friends said.

"Shall we take a relaxing soak, girlfriends, and guy friend?" Mandy asked us.

We did just that, but before I went inside, I took off my shirt. I even sat next to Sam and wrapped my arm around her shoulder. Then, Todd walked right by Clover.

"Hey, uh, I never noticed but, you're pretty easy on the eyes. Mind if I join you?" Todd asked Clover.

"Uh, sorry, Todd. I'm not interested in recycled goods," Clover scoffed as Todd walked away. Mandy was speechless.

"You devious, horrible person!" Mandy said angrily, standing up.

"What's your problem, girl?" I said.

"Yeah, Mandy. What are you talking about?" Clover asked.

"Oh, now I see: You had me kidnapped so you could have Todd all to yourself. I can see right through your little game of hard to get!" Mandy snapped.

"Earth to Mandy: Clover risked her life to save her; we all did, even Mathew," Sam said.

"Yeah, I'd bust my butt on anything if Sam was kidnapped," I pointed out.

"I bet you 4 were in cahoots with that Gelee guy! I should've never trusted you wanna-bes!" Mandy said and stormed out of the sauna.

"The only wanna-be is friends," Alex said.

Mandy didn't believe her.

"Hmph. I don't appreciate with two based backstabbers. Girls, I am moving into your room for the rest of our vacation. But I need my own bed,"

Mandy's friends ran back with her and with evil looks on their faces.

"That friendship was short-lived," Sam said.

"You said it," I said to Sam.

"We should have left her on the mountain," Alex added.

"Double you said it," I said to Alex.

"Look on the upside, girls. We accomplished our mission," Clover pointed out.

"True, Gelee is gone for good," Sam said agreeing with Clover.

"And up to his neck in broken bones," I added.

"I've always wanted to say that."

"Not _that_ mission, Sammy," Clover pointed out.

"We finally got Mandy out of our room!"

"And off our backs," I added.

"Yeah!" Alex and Sam said happily and began splashing water at us like little kids.

"Hey, watch my water," I said.

The end.

(Well, that chapter worked out better than I thought. Well, leave me your suggestions and I'll be sure to make another story a.s.a.p. Be sure to leave suggestions for my next episode as well. My next story will be a joint story with **S.P.D. Gold Ranger**, and I can't wait to start on that. Well, take care, leave me your comments, but make sure they're polite comments. See you all later.)


End file.
